The love between two of the same
by Wolf diyokai
Summary: Kagome has lost everything, her son, her sister, the lectures monk and her love. The shikon jewel has taken everything from her, but when she tries to throw it away it returns to her side causing her to fall down the same wall she came from. She wakes up in a strange world. Her wound wont heal.There's this one guy, Kyo, who reminders her Inuyasha. Will she find love in this place?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I would love it if you would leave me some reviews on how I did with the first chapter of my fanfic. Thanks. :)

Inuyasha/ Fruits basket

Everyone is dead. My son Shippo, the lecherous monk Miroku, my sister Sango and my love Inuyasha. In the final battle against Naraku, I lost everything because of this stupid jewel. I pulled out the Shikon jewel it glowed a soft pink in my hand. The Shikon jewel finally whole but my friends no longer here. Before could throw it down the well, it started to glow and went back into my side. Reopening the hole that it came from.

I let out a yelp and tripped on the edge of the well. Falling backwards into it. As I fell I could see droplets of my blood spattered the air above me. Engulfing my vision in red.

I let out a moan and held tighter to the object in front of me. It was warm like a person. Maybe it was. I don't know. All I know is that I was in pain and tired. My world had fallen apart in front of me. I didn't care what happened anymore. I just wanted to sleep this horrible dream off.

With the struggle of someone's breath next to my ear, the comfort of arms holding me and the soft whisper of someone saying that everything was going to be all right, I fell back asleep.

"Is she awake?" I heard someone ask.

"How should I know?" Another snapped back.

"Kyo, you haven't left her side since you brought her back." The first person pointed out.

Kyo, so thats the name of the person that I remember carrying me. I wish I could get up and say thank you but I'm so tired.

"No, she's not awake yet, Yuki." Kyo sighed.

"Well okay. Where did you find her anyway." Yuki prodded.

"At the bottom of a well not far from here. She looked hurt so I went down there to help her out and when she didn't get up I carried her out and back here." Kyo mumbled.

"Good thing you did cuz' she would have died ." Yuki said as someone left the room.

"Please don't die." Kyo pleaded. His voice sounded nicer than when he talked to Yuki.

I won't I promised him in my head. 'I'll live for my friends, I won't let their deaths be in vain.' I promised

I opened my eyes and came face to face with a wall .I quickly turned over and got a good look at the room that I was in. It was a very traditional room, wood floor and walls. I slept on a simple floor bed, with my bow laying next to me. It was warm under the blankets and for a second I wondered where everyone was before I remembered the horrible truth.

I sat up and let out well deserved yawn. Stretching my arms above my head before standing up. I let out a small yelp. I lifted up the corner of my shirt to get a look at my side wound. Peeling back the bandage I saw the bloody hole that the jewel had left behind when it went back into my side. But it didn't seem to be healing properly. Which was weird because I always seemed to heal my own with no problem in only a little while. Part of the reason for that was because of my priestess powers.

I let out a sigh and stumbled out of the room and right into a gray haired teenager. Around the same age as me.

"Oh, you're up." He sounded revealed. "And you seem fine. Why don't you come down for dinner? I'm just going to get Kyo." He gave me a warm smile. "Oh, I almost forgot I'm Yuki." He told me while starting to walk off.

"Hi Yuki, I'm Kagome." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Yuki replied before walking off down the hall.

I made my way down the stairs and into the dining room. A small patio was connected to the back of the dining room. Someone sat at the end of the dining table, reading a newspaper. He had black hair and wore a gray kimono.

"You must be the girl Kyo saved." He said making me jump. "I never thought Kyo could be that nice." He went on folding up his newspaper. "Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's cousin." Shigure looked like he was at least 22 years old and reminded me of a dog for some reason.

"Hi I'm Kagome." I smiled. "How did I get here?" I asked.

"Kyo found you and brought you back. Yuki cleaned your wound and patched you up and you've been sleeping ever since." He explained.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

I just nodded and sat down.

"Here, I'll go get something for you to eat. You must be starving." Shigure quickly got up and headed into what looked like the kitchen. I heard some banging and a few cabinets getting opened and closed before the oven got turned on and it sounded like he started cooking.

A red headed teenage boy came running down the stairs. He wore the same school uniform as Yuki and looked the same age.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." I said smiling despite the pain that just erupted in my side.

"I'm Kyo." He mumbled still standing at the doorway.

"So you're the one that saved me!" I exclaimed. "Thank you."

"Yeah no problem." He mumbled. He didn't seem too happy but for some reason he reminded me of Inuyasha.

'He's happy on the inside.' I thought to myself. 'He just doesn't know how to show it just like Inuyasha.'

"Kyo get out of the doorway." Yuki said shoving Kyo out of the way.

"You want to fight you dame rat." Kyo challenged Yuki.

Yuki just let out an annoyed sigh. Before Kyo swung at avoided his punch with ease as if he did this everyday. Punches got thrown back and forth and they kept at it for awhile before Yuki easily sent Kyo flying into a nearby bush outside. Those two reminded me of a cat and a mouse. Kyo being the cat of course and yuki being the mouse or rat or something.

"Is he okay?" I yelped jumping to my feet only to fall back down from the pain in my side.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked running to me.

I just waved him off saying that I've had worse. But the pain was still there. 'Shouldn't it have healed by now?' I thought to myself. 'It usually doesn't take this long.'

"Come on." Yuki offered me his hand. I gladly took it as he helped me up and back into my seat.

After dinner I carefully made my way up to my room. Where I collapsed on my bed not caring that I was still fully clothed. I was just about to fall asleep when the door to my room creaked open.

"Kagome?" Kyo asked. "Yuki told me to come check you stiches."

"Ugh, okay." I sat up I pulled my shirt up enough so that he could see my wound. He peeled off the bandage and looked at my wound. Which should have been healed by now.

"Looks FIne." He commented before putting a fresh bandage on. My wound stung a little but I hid the pain.

"K, thanks." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Yuki, Kyo, Shigure! I'm home." A girl yelled from downstairs.

"Sounds like Tohru's home. How bout you come meet her?" Kyo asked.

"Sure," I sighed and slowly stood up.

Me and Kyo made our way downstairs to where Tohru was talking to Yuki and Shigure.

"How was work?" Yuki asked looking very interested.

"Fine, we…" She started before catching sight of me. "Are you that girl Kyo saved?"

"Yeah, my name is Kagome." I answered. She was a simple school girl from what I could tell.

"Oh, Kyo you're here, I thought you might be off and about again."

"Yeah well I felt like sticking around today, you got a problem with that!" Kyo raised his voice for the last part. before leaving the house.

"Don't worry about him he's probably going to just hang out on the roof." Tohru assured me.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." I said. "Nice meeting you though."

I made my way up to my room where I climbed out my window and onto the roof. At first I didn't see him but then a flock of red hair caught my attention. He was on the other side of the roof.

I slowly crawled over to the top of the roof. The shingled scraping against my palms and knees. I slide down the other side and laid on my stomach next to him.

"Hay," I looked over at him.

"Hey, Kagome." He answered, not looking at me.

"What cha doin up here?" I asked.

"Just looking at the stars." He seemed to have calmed down a bit which was good. The view from up here was amazing though. The sky was just breathtaking. It reminded me of when me and my friends would sleep under the stars. But now they are all dead.

"Can I look to?"

"Sure." He looked over at me now. Our faces only inches apart.

"Kyo…" I started to say but was cut off by him leaning in closer and kissing me. His lips against mine. The starry sky above us. It was the perfect moment. And I kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Finished the second chapter. Like always please leave some reviews on how you think I did. I would love it if you did because then it gives me an idea on how I'm doing with my story/s and I can make it/them better next time as well. Thanks. :)

Ch. 2

I pulled back and looked at him. I might have kissed him back and it might have only been a small kiss but why did he kiss me. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know. I didn't want to disappoint you." He snapped.

"Why would you disappoint me?"

"I don't know."

I thought back to when he kissed me. As we was leaning in it sorta looked like he was going to hug me but changed him mid and kissed me. "You meant to hug me didn't you?" I asked.

"No!" He snapped.

I let out a sigh and looked around. Noticing my tail was showing. I reached up and felt my ears. They must be showing too. My cat ears and tail, they were brown like my hair. I don't remember how I got them only that I didn't always have ears and a tail.

His eyes got real big for a second and I remembered I hadn't cast my counseling spell. I pulled my tail close to my chest. My ears flopped over, showing how I was scared about what he would think.

"You're a cat." Was all he said.

"You're not going to freak out and start calling me a monster or demon or something?" I asked him.

"No, of course not." He said hugging me. "You're supposed to hug me back." He whispered and I slowly hugged him back. I guess something was supposed to happen cuz when nothing did he pulled back. "That's weird."

"What?"

"Me and the rest of my family are cursed by the spirits of the zodiac and whenever we're hugged by the opposite gender, who's not a family member, we turn into a the animal that we're cursed by." He explained. "For instance I'm the cat."

"You're just making fun of me." I said hiding my face behind my tail.

"No I really am. But I guess because you a cat…" He started but looked at me questioning.

"A cat demon." I explained.

"A cat demon," He continued. "I won't turn. Which is interesting."

I let go of my tail. "I'm a priestess." I explained. "I'm also part cat demon. And if you're telling the truth then show me." I challenged.

"I can't. We only change under a lot of stress or when someone from the opposite gender hugs us."

I swiftly turned around and slipped of the side of the roof and into my room. "Well then I guess I have to see for myself." I mumbled under my breath. I made my way down the stairs and into the living room.

Shigure sat in an old armchair, while Yuki sat on the couch. There was a loud crash from in the kitchen and Tohru stumbled out holding a tray with tea.

"Anybody want some tea?" She asked.

"I'll take some." Yuki replied.

Tohru smiled at him. Love dancing in her eyes as she poured his tea and started over to him. I smirked slightly and tripped her as she passed. It was as if she was in slow-mo. She slowly flew through the air, tea caught in mid air before her and the tea splashed down on Yuki.

Poof! There was a puff of smoke and next thing I knew Tohru was holding a rat. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, Yuki, I didn't mean to turn you into a rat!" She yelled.

"A rat?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Yuki is a rat, I'm a rat and Kyo is a cat. We are the animals of the zodiac, It runs in the family. When someone from the opposite gender hug one of us and their not part of the family, we change." Shigure was the one to answer.

"Yeah, thats what Kyo said."

"So, Kyo told you our little secret?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, he also tried to show me but when we hugged he didn't change."

"That's weird. Thats never happened." Yuki spoke up.

"Maybe its because I'm a cat demon." I stated taking off my concealment spell.

"Awwwwe!" Tohru exclaimed running up to my and feeling my ears. "Their sooo soft!" She said looking at the others. "Oh! And you have a tail too!" she yelped.

"Dose Kyo know he's not the only cat now?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, he was the first to know but I didn't believe he turned into a cat because when I hugged him he didn't turn." I replied.

"Thats wierd." Shigure rubbed his chin. "It probably because you a cat too so that means he won't change, however we might not either. Here come hug me." He waved me over. I reluctantly did as he says but nothing happened. "Well I guess my hypothesis was right. since yo9ur also a demon we wont change even though your a girl and from the opposite sex."

My vision started to blur all of a sudden and the next thing I Yuki was holding me saying that my wound had opened back up and I was losing too much blood. Then he started rambling on about an apple tree or maybe he had said ambulance. I dont know.

I was sorta in a half sleep where I could still sense a little bit about what was going on, but not to much. I saw some blurry objects at times like orange hair at one point and then a needle and a white glove. I started to get scared and all I wanted was Inuyasha. I wanted him to be by my side and get me out of this strange world back to the futural ara with him and Shippo and Shiromaru. I tried calling him name but he wouldn't come, he wasn't coming for me.


End file.
